The present invention is generally directed to a new and improved swivel connector and more particularly to a swivel connector assembly for establishing an interconnection between a ball-like member to be pivoted relative to a rod-like member with little effort.
There are many situations where a member must be mounted for pivotal movement. In such situations, connectors are often utilized for enabling pivotal movement of one member relative to another by interconnecting the member to a pivot by a pivot ball.
Connectors for these applications generally include a bearing seat or circular recess which receives and confines the pivot ball while allowing relative pivotal movement therebetween, and means for capturing and supporting an end of the other member. As a result, the one member is rendered free to pivot about the pivot ball.
Because connectors of this variety find considerable use in manufacturing applications, it is necessary for the connectors to allow the required pivot connection to be established in a close and cramped environment with little effort by an operator to minimize assembly time and manufacturing costs. However, the connector must also provide a joint connection of extreme integrity to assure that the joint will be reliable and not fail during operation.
From the foregoing it can be appreciated that a swivel connector must be adapted for assembly to the ball-like pivot member and to a rod-like member with little force. However, the connector must require a high force to cause the connection to come apart.
Lastly, a swivel connector must be adapted for ready and relatively effortless disassembly. This of course is required should the swivel connection be associated with or involved in maintenance service.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved swivel connector.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a swivel connector which may be easily assembled to a ball-like pivot member and to a rod-like member to permit relative pivoting while thereafter maintaining a reliable joint connection.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a swivel connector which may be readily disassembled for service or the like.
The invention therefore provides a swivel connector assembly for connecting a rod-like member to be pivoted relative to a member having a ball pivot. The swivel connector assembly has a coupler which includes a first socket means having a bearing seat for pivotally confining a ball pivot therein and a second socket means for receiving and capturing a grooved end of a rod-like member. The coupler includes slot means permitting enlargement of the sockets including the bearing seat to enable insertion of the ball-like pivot member into the bearing seat of the first socket means and insertion of the end of the rod-like member into the second socket means. Sleeve means are arranged to be received over the coupler means for clamping the coupler in a position confining the ball-like member and the rod-like member within their respecting sockets.